


Victory is in the Air Tonight

by eggosandxmen



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, KITTY AND YANA ADOPTED THE O5 AND LAURA, alternate universe- president, kitty is the POTUS, sam guthrie is the vp, the kids are the first kids, yana is the first lady
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: Kitty Pryde is elected President.And with five time displaced 60's kids, the world's best ex-assassin, a demon lord, and a phaser from Illinois in the White House... well, let's just say this term is going to be interesting.(this is a joint AU with @roguestorm on tumblr! Go give them some love.)





	Victory is in the Air Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, this AU was created with @roguestorm. Go give them love.
> 
> A series of drabbles in the lives of the First Family.

Kitty’s standing on stage with Illyana next to her, and she’s trying her best not to stare daggers at the man opposite her. The presidential campaign had been taxing, sure, but it would all be worth it to see that guy’s face when she wins. If she wins.

What was I thinking? She asks herself. She’s a queer, Jewish, mutant woman, for God’s sake, and he’s a rich straight white guy. She shouldn’t even be up here, she thinks, and she’s half considering passing through the floor when Illyana squeezes her hand and points at the audience.

That’s what she was thinking.

It’s her kids, all six of them, staring at her. Jean is smiling wider than Kitty could remember it ever being before, and Hank is looking around like it’s Christmas early. Bobby gives her a thumbs up, Warren grins, and even Scott and Laura look at ease. All of her friends, her family; Dani, Rahne, Sam, Bobby, Roberto, ‘Roro, Pete, Kurt, and Xi’an, are grinning and cheering along. If she wins, she reminds herself, her family will be safe- safer that this guy, this uber-conservative xenophobe, would ever make them.

She shakes his hand with a grip of ice and a smile that could rip a man in half, and stands back to hear the results. 

“Ladies, gentlemen, and everyone else-” the announcer says, smiling, “We are pleased to announce the 50th president of the united states…”

Kitty crosses her fingers and grip’s ‘Yana’s hand tighter. She can see Warren chanting a prayer.

“Katherine Pryde!”

Yana screams and hugs her, and Kitty yells louder. She feels the kids wrapping around her, and then she hears Sam screaming, and it’s a whole mob of happiness, and Kitty can’t keep the tears out her eyes.

When at last the last X-person lets go, the announcer hands Kitty the microphone.

“Wow.” She says, looking out at the audience. “I’ll be honest. I didn’t prepare a speech.”

The audience laughs and she keeps going.

“You know why? Because, really, I’m me. I’m a mutant, I’m Jewish, I’m LGBT, I’m a woman. That’s basically a list of things it’s dangerous to be. But now? I’m the President of the United States!”

Jean whoops and Kitty smiles.

She keeps talking, the same boring stuff that everyone has to do, and it’s only when she’s done that she say the last thing.

“And I’ve got some people to thank, too, because why not?” she quips. The audience laughs again.

“My lovely wife, Illyana Nikolievna Pryde-Rasputina-” she grins, and ‘Yana blushes. “The X-men, my second family-” Piotr yells and she looks at him. “Fine, Piotr, my first family- and, of course, my kids.”

The audience turns to the six of them and they smile.

Kitty and ‘Yana get off the stage at last, and they’re surrounded by their family, and Kitty can’t remember a better night in her whole life.

 

  
Kitty says her vows over the Hebrew Bible, in front of thousands and thousands. It’s loud and crowded and bright, and Scott has not go of Laura’s hand. Bodies squish against them, and Scott can barely see any of his friends, just Warren’s wings peeking over the heads of people and Laura’s hand clasped in his.

She finishes her vows and the crowd yells. The yelling continues, and Scott can feel himself drowning in it, nearly dropping to the ground. Laura knows it, too.

“Scott?”

He doesn’t answer.

“Scott, look at me Scott, are you having an overload?”

Nod.

“Okay- okay, I’m going to get you somewhere quiet, okay?”

He manages another nod and she drags him through the crowd, holding his elbow while he grips his ears. She zig-zagging and his head’s spinning and it doesn’t stop-

Until there’s no more crowd roaring in his ears, and the light isn’t so blinding, and it’s just him and Laura, alone in a room.

He takes his hands off his ears and looks at Laura.

“You okay, Scott?”

“I am now. Thanks, babe.”

“Mr. Summers!’ She says mockingly, laughing. “People will think we’re together, you scandalous man.”

“Hey, if Rogue can call us babe and mean it in the most platonic sense possible, I think I can too.” He grins, and she takes his hand again.

“You good to go back?”

He nods and she pulls him out, and zig-zags back to Warren’s wings and Jean’s bright red hair.

 

Kitty finishes her vows and the crowd screams again, but Scott manages to stay functioning as he walks towards the two women ware smiling like it’s their wedding day all over again.

“You okay, Scottie?” Illyana asks.

“Yeah. It was just loud. I’m good now, though.” He says, and he realizes that he means it.

Jean slings an arm over hi shoulders. “Well, if everything’s all good with you, Tyke-lops, wanna go see the White House?”

“Hell yeah.” He grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This will update about once a day for a week, and then I'll see where it goes. Get ready for more tomorrow!
> 
> Kudos and comments make me want to keep writing and are always appreciated.


End file.
